Photos
by RedShoebox
Summary: A story focusing mostly around Rod and Nicky. Nicky wished we would have spoke up when he could. But now Rod was hurt, badly. And all because he didn't say anything sooner. Rod/Nicky, R&R, but go soft.
1. Rod and Nicky: An Introduction

1. Rod and Nicky: An Introduction

* * *

Rod couldn't focus lately. Sleep deprivation and such had become a normal occurrence for him, due to the fact that he was in a bit of a bind. Ricky left him, and for some slutty girl (not Lucy) no less.

* * *

"That's what it always is with you, Rod. You have a pole up your ass over everything!!!"

"Oh, really. So that's how you feel about me, huh?? You know what, Ricky? Be that way then." Rod shouted into the phone. Ricky was on the other end.

"Fine, I will, and while I'm at it, I'll be sure to sell all that shit you gave me on eBay!" Ricky shouted back.

"Fine!! See if I care. Good bye!"

"Fine!!"

*click*

Rod stood still for a moment. _What an asshole!!_ Rod thought to himself. Rod wished that Nicky hadn't hooked him up with such a loser, but it didn't matter now because they were done.

"… R-Rod? Everything okay, buddy?" Nicky asked from the other room. Nicky cared about his friend more than Rod knew. But if he knew, he might feel ashamed if Rod didn't feel the same way.

"…oh… yeah," Rod said, sadly. Nicky approached him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Nicky said to his roommate, they looked at each other. "It'll be okay." Nicky was concerned about Rod's well being, because that's the kind of person he was. And even though rod knew Nicky was only trying to help, he knew deep down that it was not going to be okay.

* * *

Christmas Eve and Brian left quite some time ago. Kate Monster and Princeton were still together (Princeton was actually writing a book of memoirs).Trekkie Monster was still an internet porn addict, and Gary was still broke. And the newcomer, who no one ever talked to, was on the fast lane to trouble when he befriended the Bad Idea Bears, but not a lot of people cared.

That leaves us with Rod and Nicky, the two heroes of our story… well, the majority of it. They are roommates, and they met in high school, and they've been friends since (even though Rod has had a crush on Nicky since before forever). Rod once denied being gay, but when he came out of the closet, Nicky found Ricky for him, who will not be mentioned much in this story.

Nicky, despite many of Rod's dreams, claimed he was straight. Rod and Nicky argued a lot, but he didn't care. At least they were spending _some _time together. But more than anything, Rod hated the thought of Nicky leaving again. It just about killed him last time. He wouldn't be able to take it again.

Rod, even though he once denied it, as said before, was gay. Nicky did not have a problem with it at all. He always thought he was gay, but he didn't know that Rod loved him so badly. And to be honest, Nicky wasn't exactly sure why girls always dumped him, even though the main reasons were A) he lived with Rod, who's gay, and B) Nicky didn't really do anything.

And now we shall begin the story. Right now Rod is at home, while Nicky is out. Let's see what he's up to…

* * *

AN: So welcome to the first chapter of my first Avenue Q fan fiction. So this is just an introduction chapter, but there will be more, if people read it and review. So, if you do that, I will update, but go soft when you review. Thanks!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avenue Q. If I did, it would suck. Badly.


	2. Photos

2: Photos

* * *

Rod sat alone in his chair, looking at an old photo album. It had various photos of Rod and Nicky. He pondered for a moment, and began to sing a song to himself.

_ROD_

Photos,

They're that little spark

That turns a light on

Deep in your head

(Hmm…)

Photos,

They make you feel ok

And remind you

Inside, you are not dead

Everyone has someone special, why don't I?

He found a picture of him and Nicky in college. They were in front of the campus, smiling and being happy. He felt a little sad. Nicky then walked into the room.

"Oh hi, Rod! How was your day?" Nicky asked.

"Hi, Nicky. It was okay," Rod replied.

"What 'cha looking at?" Nicky asked, looking at the photo album Rod was holding.

"Oh, nothing, just looking at some old pictures," He replied, looking at the photo.

"Cool! Hey, can I see?" He asked as his roommate handed him the album. He studied the same picture for a moment, and then said, "Hey, I remember this. Those were good times, huh Rod?"

"Oh… yeah…" Rod replied.

Nicky thought something was up. Rod hadn't been himself lately, and Nicky couldn't fathom why. "Rod," he said "Is everything okay, buddy?"

"Well…" Rod began. He wanted to tell him so badly, but he was afraid of what might happen if he did. Rejection would be such a terrifying and agonizing fate. "Nothing. Really."

"Oh. Well, okay, if you're sure I can't help you with anything," Nicky said, unsatisfied. Was Rod really, _really_ okay?

Rod hated this. He hated being stuck in the same situation of tell him or not to tell him. He hated having depressing dreams every freaking night. He hated feeling like shit every day. He hated living every day knowing that he may not ever get over this situation. He hated knowing he may not ever get over Nicky if he rejected him. Ever.

* * *

Later that night…

* * *

Rod dreamt the he was in some sort of arctic wasteland. He was all alone, stuck in a blizzard. He was cold, tired, and crying. He was only in his pajamas, and the cold was painful.

Then, suddenly, the blizzard cleared up, and he looked into the sky. It was nighttime. He looked up at the stars, and he could see a constellation that looked like him and Nicky holding each other. Then a white glow appeared, and it was growing, as if it were coming toward him. He looked down toward the light and squinted.

It was Nicky, holding a hand out to Rod. The glowing effect made him look like an angel. The stars suddenly fell from the sky as he came closer. Rod walked toward him.

But then the ground began to fall apart underneath him, and he soon found himself falling, looking up at Nicky, who just looked back at him with no emotion as he descended in to the black abyss.

Then he woke up. His heart was pounding. He looked over at his roommate, who was sleeping soundly. Rod looked back at the ceiling, and he began to cry.

_Why does this have to be so hard?? _He thought to himself. He wanted Nicky so badly. He turned to lay on his stomach, and cried into his pillow.

Nicky woke up to hear Rod crying, but he didn't dare say anything, or do anything to give away that he was awake and listening. Although Rod's head was buried in his pillow, their beds were close, so he could hear what he was saying.

"Why… why does it have to be like this?? Why can't… I just… gahh!!" Rod said between muffled sobbing.

Was he crying… because of Nicky? Was he upset at Nicky? Did he do something wrong? There was obviously something troubling him. It couldn't have been because of Ricky; Rod had gotten over him a while ago. Nicky wasn't sure why Rod was crying, but it was making Nicky feel really bad. And somehow, Nicky had to fix this.

But he didn't know how. He wished he did.

* * *

Well, there ya go. Another chapter. R&R, but go soft please. Thanks!!!


	3. Put on Your Saturday Clothes

3: Put on your Saturday clothes

* * *

Rod sat in his chair, reading a new romance novel he bought. It was rather dull, but Rod didn't have much else to do on Saturday. Except think more about his situation, which was killing him more and more every day.

Just when he was about to close his book, Nicky came bursting through the door.

"Hey, Rod!!! Guess what?" Nicky said. There was something different about him, but Rod couldn't put a finger on it. "Guess!" Nicky said again, gesturing for him to play his little game.

"Uhh… you got a job," Rod suggested.

"Pff… no! Lookie here!" Nicky said, as he pointed to his left ear. He got his ear pierced. Twice.

Rod looked closer. "Ah, I see. That what you spent your money on. You look nice," Rod said, complimenting him sincerely.

Nicky blushed slightly. "Oh thanks," He said, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, Rod, what are you doing today?"

"Oh, nothing." He replied. "I was reading this, but I don't really need to finish it today. Why?"

"You wanna… oh, I dunno… go out and do something?" Nicky asked. Rod particularly paid attention to the words "go out."

"Oh… well… okay." Rod replied.

"Well, okay Rod. Wh-- Hey!! I've got an idea!" Nicky said. "How about I do your hair and choose your clothes and everything?"

"Only if you let me dress you up," Rod suggested.

"Oh, okay! It's a deal!" Nicky said, as Rod got up and followed him to their bedroom.

Nicky dug through a random basket of clothes, until he found what he wanted: A short-sleeve grey t-shirt, and old pair of skinny jeans that no one ever wore, and some long orange-and-black striped arm warmers. "Here ya go Rod!" He said as he handed his roommate the outfit.

He studied them for a moment, checking if they would fit him, and said, "Nicky, don't you think the pants are a little too… tight?"

"Oh, no, I don't think so." Nicky replied. They were a little tight, but hey, they were skinny jeans. Nicky walked up to Rod and gave him a soft noogie, to mess up his hair enough so that it looked like a casual person's hair. "I like it," Nicky said, as he stood back and looked at his "masterpiece."

"Alright, now it's my turn," Rod said, walking toward his clothes closet.

When Rod had finished, Nicky looked like a genuine republican-investment-banker type. Rod looked at Nicky for a moment, who was just smiling back at him, and they both blushed a tiny bit.

"You look… nice." Rod commented.

"I feel nice." Nicky replied. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want to go," Rod said.

"No way, buddy. This is your choice today, where ever you want to go, I'll take you!" Nicky said.

"Well, there is this new movie out…" Rod began.

"Okay, let's go!!" Nicky said. He took a hold of Rod's hand, and as he did, Rod got a little excited. For no reason, except that this could be the closest thing to a date with Nicky that he would get.

---

"Wow. I really expected that movie to be better," Rod said, disappointedly. "Sorry I made you waste all that money on me…"

"No, it's not your fault. Besides, we still have…" Nicky looked at his wrist. "Enough time for me to realize that I need a watch. You wanna go eat something?"

"If you do, I'm not really hungry." Rod replied.

"Nah… wanna go rent a movie?" Nicky offered, mainly because that was the third worst film he'd ever seen. The first was Twilight.

"Well, um… okay. What do you want to rent?" Rod asked.

"No, what do _you_ want to rent?" Nicky replied, reminding Rod of his "Whatever you want" game. Rod thought for a moment, and finally suggested one.

"How about Superbad?" Rod suggested. Nicky's expression changed slightly from glad to curious.

"But I thought you hated that movie, Rod," Nicky said, wondering why he would suggest that.

"Yes. I do, but I had a lot of fun tonight, and well, I want to return the favor." the taller one said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Rod. I just wanted to show you a good time, is all." the green puppet replied.

"And you did show me a good time, but I'll feel bad if I don't do something in return…" Rod said, with a little bit of random whining in his tone.

"…hmmm… okay. I'll except, but only if you take us out for ice cream." Nicky said.

"It's a deal." Rod agreed. Unfortunately, he knew where this was heading. Him. Nicky. Ice cream. Ugh….

---

Rod and Nicky were stared at as if they had giant bugs on their faces. Rod was rarely seen in such normal clothes, as Nicky was rarely seen being so fancily dressed. That, and Nicky's choice of ice cream was one that Rod wished he hadn't gotten. Rod got mint chocolate ice cream in a cup, while Nicky, however, got a vanilla soft-serve ice cream cone.

Nicky sure looked like he was enjoying that ice cream. It was driving Rod mad. Then Nicky got a little on his nose.

"Whoops," he said, as he wiped it off with his finger. Then he proceeded to lick it of… his finger, of course. Rod was already blushing, but it had deepened so much that you could see from three tables away. "Hey, Rod," Nicky finally said, "You sure are blushing a lot. Are you okay?"

"Oh!! I am? Oh, I'm fine, really…" Rod said nervously. Then he laughed one of his awkward little laughs. This was Rod. He felt a little guilty not being able to tell Nicky in public, because he knew he'd have a breakdown. In public. He had to tell him soon, or else the consequences would be, well… embarrassing.

"Hey, Rod?" Nicky said.

"What, Nicky?" Rod asked.

"You're staring at my chest…" Nicky replied, blushing slightly.

Oh.

Whoops.

* * *

Woah, this chapter was longer than expected. I wanted to have something remotely funny in here somewhere. Sorry if it's not funny. REVIEW PLZ. GO SOFT PLZ.


	4. Life Inside the Snow Globe

A/N: Usually I'd do this after the chapter, but this one couldn't wait. Sorry about not updating. I really wish people would read this and review. Reviewing makes me sure that people ARE reading. Sorry about the cheesy dream sequence in chappy two. Sorry about that lame song there, too. It just came to mind, and if I didn't write it, I would forget about it and it drive me insane. Sorry if I'm out of character, and if I am, let me know. Sorry about the first chappy not going straight into the story, but I want some of my friends to read, and they may not get all of it if I don't explain. WHOO! That was a mouthful. Now, onto the story!!!

* * *

4: Life Inside the Snow globe

* * *

If there was one thing Rod enjoyed, it was watching the snow fall. If there was one thing Nicky enjoyed, it was seeing Rod enjoying himself. But today at work, as the snow fell, Rod seemed a little uneasy. At least Nicky wasn't around to see him like this.

Rod was deep in thought. Rod wasn't sure how Christmas was going to turn out this year. For all he knew, there could be another argument separating Nicky and himself. He was like this all day. He just wanted to go home, and talk to Nicky for a while, but he had work to do. Nicky wasn't paying the bills. He never did anything, but Rod didn't mind. If he was around Rod, then everything would be fine in the end.

Throughout the day, he remembered something completely random from their outing the night before. For some reason, he remembered a young girl that was sitting in the street playing the guitar for money. He wasn't sure why he kept remembering this girl… she didn't have anything to do with him, right…? Or… maybe she did?

---

Nicky sat alone on the couch, not doing anything in particular, except thinking of a Christmas gift for Rod. Christmas was only twenty days away, and he was having a hard time deciding what to do. There was something coming up in his mind blocking his focus, however- a young girl who looked to be about thirteen, playing the guitar for money. Why didn't he help her? Would she have anything to do with this? He wasn't sure.

He did not know her name, but he oddly remembered what she looked like, down to the last detail. She was a grey-colored puppet, with chocolate brown, messy, long hair. She wore a worn pair of pink converse, a black, red, yellow, and blue striped hoodie (pattern going black, then blue, then black, then red, and so forth). Underneath that, she wore a purple, red and orange striped sweater. She also wore a pair of purple skinny jeans.

One addition that really caught Nicky's eye was a small, silvery heart-shaped locket with a pink gem stone in the center. She looked very poor, but in her eyes he could see a fortune in emotion. Woah… that was a deep thought.

But, was she significant? At all? Nicky sees homeless people all the time, except they don't look anything near thirteen. He remembered when he was homeless, once. He remembered it was like living in a snow globe, where people just walked on by, only slightly glancing at you as if you were some stupid knick knack, only to collect dust, instead of help….

---

"Help the homeless? …help the homeless? Anyone?" Nothing. The old worn hat he was holding in his hands was still empty. Life sure sucked without a place to live… or without a best friend to tell you that it was going to be okay. But if Rod wanted him out of the apartment, then so be it.

"Help the homeless? Help the homeless? Oh, hey Princeton! …give me a quarter?" He asked as the orange puppet walked toward him. He stopped, but didn't say anything. Nicky could hear a small piece of music play in his head.

…here in my hat?

…c'mon, Princeton.

…it's easy as that! Ha…

Helping others brings you closer to God,

So gimme a quarter?

Princeton looked at the green puppet for a moment and said with a frown, "Sorry, I don't have any change."

Nicky thought for a moment. "Hmm… okay!

Give me a dollar,"

"That's not what I meant!" Princeton replied.

"Give me a five!" Nicky sang.

"Are you kidding?" Princeton asked, slightly annoyed by Nicky's random act of asking for money with a song. He sang on:

The more you give,

The more you get.

That's being alive!

All I'm asking you is to do what Jesus Christ would do:

He'd give me a quarter-

Why don't you?

Princeton gave in. "Alright, alright, here you go," He said as he put some money into Nicky's hat, with Nicky thanking him, of course. "Take care. …woah!" Boom! Princeton was shocked with sudden realization.

"What's the matter?" Nicky asked, seeing the other man look a little shaken up.

"I feel- generous! I feel- compassionate! I feel like a new person! Helping other people out makes you feel fantastic!" He replied.

Well, duh. "That's what I've been trying to tell you," Nicky said, as he looked at the money in his hat.

Princeton went on about all this time he thought about no one but himself, but then he said: "I'm gonna do something for someone else!"

Nicky looked up, and asked, "Me?"

"No- Kate! I'm going to raise money to build that stupid Monster School she's always talking about!!" Princeton exclaimed.

Right. He should've known that Princeton would care more about some lame ass school that Kate wants. Ugh.

Then Princeton began to sing:

Give me your money!

I need for Kate!

Nicky couldn't believe this. "I need it to eat!" He exclaimed, as Princeton continued to sing:

Come on, Nicky!

It'll make you feel great!

Really? "So would a burger!!" Nicky was honestly starting to get annoyed, but Princeton kept at it.

When her dream comes true

It'll all be partly thanks to you,

So give me your money

"I'd like to but I can't!"

Give me your money,

"I'd like to but I need it!"

Give me your money!

"I'd like to but I'm homeless!

I can't! I need it! I'm homeless!

I can't! I need it! I'm homeless!

I can't! I need it! I'm homeless!

I can't! I-" Nicky repeated as Princeton slapped him. "Okay, here ya go." He handed him the money. Nicky gasped, as the orange puppet looked towards him. Nicky began to sing:

Suddenly, I am feeling closer to God…

It's time to stop begging,

It's time to start giving!

What can I give to Rod?

Something he'll like so much, he'll take me back… ooh! I know! I'll find him a boyfriend!" Boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

That's when it all started going down the crapper.

---

When Rod came home at his usual time, he was a little depressed.

"Oh, hey Rod! How was work today?" Nicky asked, all full of happiness to see his roommate.

"It was… okay." Rod said, glumly.

"Hey, Rod? Is everything okay?" Nicky asked, concerned.

"Yes, Nicky. Everything's okay. I'm fine." Rod started to sound a little annoyed.

"It sure doesn't sound like it," Nicky replied.

"I'm fine, Nicky!" Rod snapped.

"Christ, Rod! What was that for??" Nicky asked, surprised. "You're not okay, are you. I can hear it in your voice."

"How do you know when I'm okay and when I'm not?" Rod said.

"You're my friend, first of all. Second, I've lived with you since college." Nicky answered.

"But you don't work or do anything!!" Rod replied, upset.

Oh. So it was gonna be one of _those_ days.

* * *

A/N: READ. REVIEW. AAAAHHH.


	5. Don't Speak

A/N: OH MY GARGLABLAH. Yay!! Reviews! Keep reviewing, because all proceeds (encouragements) from your reviews go into the writing and preparing of this story. Thank you.

Try to guess what will happen in this chapter.

* * *

5: Don't Speak

* * *

Nicky never meant to hurt Rod in any way. Why would you want to hurt the one you cared about most? He just wanted Rod to be happy, and it hurt to know that he was doing just the opposite.

"Nicky, all you do is lay around and do nothing. Do you expect me to do everything?" Rod asked, upset.

"No. And Rod, I don't just lay around and do nothing. Do you know how long it took me to find Ricky, so you could be happy?" Nicky asked.

"The only reason why I dated him was because I thought he would be like you, but I was wrong. You're not an asshole all the time!!" Rod replied, already tearing up.

"What…? I…? What do you mean??" Nicky asked, confused.

"I didn't want what he had!!! I wanted…" Rod stopped, and started sniffling and rubbing his eyes. "I wanted you…" He started to cry. "I… I…. Why am I even telling you this…? I… ugh. You know what, Nicky? Never mind. You're not that way anyway."

Nicky looked at his sobbing roommate in unlimited shock. He want to say something along the lines of: "Gee Rod, I love you," But could only say: "Gee Rod, I'm sorry…"

"Oh. You're sorry. Well, if you really are sorry, than you can just go." Rod replied, obviously very upset.

"Rod… I…" Nicky began, but he was interrupted.

"Just go."

Nicky gave up. He Didn't want to hurt his friend anymore, so he walked toward the door. He stopped halfway in the doorway, and said:

"Okay, Rod… if it'll make you happy…." And with that, and only that, he left, and shut the door behind him.

Rod stood there and stared at the door. Now he was totally alone. No Nicky. No Ricky. No one.

---

Nicky looked at the door to their apartment. Well, it would Rod's now, probably. He stared at said door as he began to sing to himself.

You and me

We used to be together

Everyday together

Always

I really feel

That I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe this could be

The end

It looks as though

You're letting go

And if it's real then I don't want to know

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cuz it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cuz it hurts

---

Meanwhile, Rod sat alone in their bedroom, or more recently, his bedroom. He was holding a picture of himself and Nicky at a Christmas Party from who knows how long ago. He threw it at the wall causing the frame to break. He went over, picked up a piece of glass and the picture. He stared at both of them for a moment. Then he, too, began to sing to himself.

Our memories

They can be inviting

But some are all together mighty

Frightening

As we die

Both you and I

Put my head in my hands

I sit and cry

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cuz it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cuz it hurts

A young homeless girl walked by, and remembered the green puppet's face. She stopped, hid behind a trashcan, and listened to the two sing simultaneously.

It's all ending

Gotta stop pretending

Who we are

Then, she saw Nicky cry. She could hear painful screaming from inside the apartment. Then she suddenly realized what was going on, just as Nicky was walking away. She sang:

You and me

I can see us dying.

Are we?

Then she knew that she had waited long enough to help. If she didn't do something, then who knows what would happen.

---

Nicky walked for a little while. He got tired eventually, and decided he should stop and rest. He found a random box in an alley somewhere, and sat down.

"Uhh… excuse me?" A voice said. He looked over. It was the exact same homeless girl from the night before.

"Oh, hello." Nicky said.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're crying. That, and you're sitting on my box." She said.

"Oh, jeez. I'm sorry," He replied.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's just a box, anyways. You know, the REAL magic is inside the box. By the way, I'm Sylvia Strepp. I like to help people. And I think you need it." She said.

"No. I don't need anything…." Nicky said, looking down.

"Don't be too sure, Nicky." She said. He looked up, and then at her.

"…how'd you know my name?" He asked.

"I know a lot of things about you, Nicky. Your full name is Nicholas Stu Arqueda, you live with Rodney James Frazier. And you need help." She replied.

_Oh. My. God. There's no turning back now: she knows everything!!! _Nicky thought.

"Oh, all right." Nicky sighed. "Well… Rod just kicked me out. And I didn't even… ugh. He thinks I don't love him. He thinks I hate him, actually. He just confessed to me, and now he thinks I don't love him back. But I do!! And I didn't even get to tell him…"

"Well, it looks as though you have somewhere to be." Sylvia replied.

"What do you mean?" Nicky asked.

"What you have to do is go back there, and tell him straight up: 'Rod I love you.' And then, boom! You're good to go. Now go away. I have stuff to do." She said.

"But…" Nicky said.

"Run to him, Nicky."

"But… I…"

"GO!! GET OUTTA HERE!" She shouted.

"Well, okay!!" He said, as he ran away. "Thanks!!"

"No," Sylvia said to herself. "Thank you."

---

And run he did. He ran, and ran, and ran, until finally, he reached the apartment. He opened the door, and went inside. All of the lights were turned off. "Rod?" He called. No answer. "Rod? Where are you?" He called again. Again, no answer. He walked to the bedroom. He opened the door.

"Rod? I'm back." He called.

He looked inside. Rod was facing away from him. He stepped inside, and he saw blood on the floor. It looked fresh.

"Rod?" He said. Rod was laying down on his bed, curled up into a ball. Nicky could hear him breathing heavily. He approached his roommate.

"Rod?" He looked at Rod. His eyes were wide open, staring straight at the wall. "Rod I--" Nicky interrupted himself. He gasped.

There was a huge puddle of blood on the sheet. The blood seemed to come from many horizontal slits on his wrists. There were various splotches of blood on his pants and his white shirt in various sizes.

Rod had been hurting himself.

* * *

A/N: OH GOD IT'S A CLIFFHANGER. Or… similar to one?? Ugh. The song used in this chapter is "Don't Speak" by No Doubt. And oh dear lord it's the RANDOMLY IMPORTANT-TO-STORYLINE O.C. THAT HELPS PEOPLE IN THE STORY WHO IS A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD HOMELESS GIRL. Surprise!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please.


	6. Fantasy and Reality

**6: Fantasy and Reality**

* * *

"**Rod??" Nicky said, running to his bloodied friend. "Rod, what have you done to yourself??"**

"**Nicky…" Rod replied. "Is that you?"**

"**Rod…" Nicky went around his roommate's bed, picked him up and gave him a scared and concerned hug.**

"**You… came back…" Rod said, light-headedly.**

"**Rod… why? Why'd you do it, Rod?"**

"**You didn't… love me… you hate me…." Rod said, before finally fainting.**

"**Oh, no…" Nicky said, as he grabbed the phone off the nightstand and dialed 9-1-1.**

**---**

**When the ambulance came, Nicky came out of the apartment to tell everybody what was going on. Even Trekkie Monster came out concerned.**

"**Nicky, what's going on? Is Rod going to be okay?" Kate Monster asked, slightly panicking.**

"**He was bleeding really badly… what happened?" Princeton asked.**

"**He… I…" Nicky started, but then stopped for a moment. "We need to go there."**

**Later, a cab came and took Kate, Princeton, and Nicky to the hospital. When they were in the cab, and eventually when they got there, everyone was silent, waiting for any news.**

"**What happened, Nicky?" Princeton finally asked. "We've been here for forty-five minutes, and I still don't know what is going on."**

**Nicky didn't respond until a little after the question, due to being deep in thought. Nicky wished we would have spoke up when he could. But now Rod was hurt, badly. And all because he didn't say anything sooner. **

**Finally he replied, "We had a big argument. He told me to go, so I left for an hour and a half, and when I came back, he was curled up into a ball on his bed, just staring at the wall, with long slits in his wrists. We was cutting himself with a piece of glass from a picture frame."**

**Kate and Princeton stared at him in disbelief, not even knowing that Rod would do such a thing to himself.**

"**He thought… I didn't love him… he thought I hated him…" Nicky said, looking down at his feet.**

**Just then the doctor came out of the room they were sitting in front of. "You're all here to see Rod, correct?" He asked. The three nodded in unison. "Ah, I see. I have some good news. Rod is going to be just fine. He lost quite a lot of blood, and he'll have to stay here for a day or two. After that he should be back to normal."**

"**Doc," Nicky said. "is he awake?"**

"**Yes," The doctor replied. "He woke up quite a while ago, actually. He was very light-headed and was asking for someone called Nicky the entire time. Is that you, young man?" **

"**Yes." Nicky replied. "Can I see him?"**

"**You most certainly can."**

"**Thank you." Nicky said, turning to his friends. "I'm gonna go talk to him alone, okay? I need to tell him something important."**

"**Take all the time you need," Kate replied. "We'll be out here."**

**Nicky turned around, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Nicky despised hospitals. Everything about them made him feel nervous, what with all the needles and medicine and sharp things. He was afraid of either: A) Getting sick, B) getting someone else sick, C) Breaking something, or D) Getting stuck here. But more than anything, he hated the thought of a random doctery-type person coming out and shoving a big, fat needle full of Gardasil in his arm.**

**When he opened the door he could see Rod blankly staring at a random spot on the wall. He had bandages all around his wrists, up to his elbow, and an IV in his arm. Nicky could see where they had given him a shot. He breathed heavily, but not as heavily as before. He broke out of his trance and turned his head to slowly look at Nicky.**

"**Hey, Rod! How ya feeling?" He asked, trying to stay as positive as humanly possible in situation like this. Rod looked at him sadly for a moment, and then looked away.**

"**Aw, gee Rod… I'm sorry…" Nicky said as he took a seat beside Rod's bed. Nicky was on the brink of crying, but he needed to stay calm. Rod still seemed very upset, not responding at all to him.**

"**Rod… I need to tell you something important." If Nicky didn't tell him now, he may never get the chance again. Rod still looked away from him. "Rod, look at me." Nicky said, taking a hold of his friends shoulders. Rod turned to face him.**

**Nicky looked a him for a moment. He leaned in closer, and before Rod could say anything, Nicky's mouth was against his in total lip-lock. Rod hadn't looked so surprised and hadn't blushed that way in years, but Nicky wasn't looking, as his eyes were closed.**

**Nicky pulled away, and gave his friend a hug. Rod was still in shock.**

"**I'm so sorry, Rod… I love you… I never meant to make you hurt yourself like that…" Nicky said, still hugging him. "I promise, I'm gonna get a job, help you pay the bills, and do whatever it takes to make you happy."**

"**Nicky…" Rod said, dreamily.**

"**Yeah, Rod?"**

"**You've already made me so happy… I wouldn't want you to change for the world… I love you just the way you are… and I always will." Rod replied as he pulled away and looked at Nicky lovingly. His face was redder than the bloodstains on his bandages. He leaned in, and closed his eyes, as Nicky did the same. They kissed again, but held it for a longer time.**

**When they finally pulled away, Rod rested his head on Nicky's shoulder.**

"…**Kate and Princeton are here, if you wanna see 'em…" Nicky finally said.**

"**Mmm-hmm…" Rod replied, not really paying attention, trying to decide if this is another dream.**

**Nicky sighed and got up, and went toward the door. Rod was just staring at him. Nothing or nobody else mattered right now. He was much to happy to focus on anything.**

**Kate and Princeton came in, Kate sitting down in a chair, Princeton giving up his chance to sit in a chair to his girlfriend.**

"**Hi, Rod. How are you feeling?" Kate asked.**

**Rod was too busy looking at Nicky with dreamy, distracted eyes to even notice Kate was talking.**

"**Uhh… Rod? Are you alright?" Princeton asked.**

"……**Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, I think it's the medicine they gave me… or I'm still… light-headed…" Rod replied, distractedly.**

"**Oh…" Kate replied, knowing that wasn't the real reason why he didn't respond the first time. "How are you feeling?"**

"**Well…" Rod said going in and out of a trance. "I don't know. What did the doctor say, Nicky?"**

"**Well, uh… he said that you'll need to stay here for a day or so, and after that you can come home… so… yeah." Nicky replied.**

"**Ah. So it was that bad?"**

"**You lost a lot of blood… and they don't want you to work for a while… just to be safe." Princeton added.**

"**Do your wrists hurt?" Nicky asked.**

"**A little…" Rod replied. Nicky gave him a weird look. "Okay, okay, yes. They hurt… a lot."**

**Princeton looked at Kate, who looked straight back at him. Kate finally said: "Well, Princeton and I will be waiting outside when you're ready to go, Nicky." She stood up and walked out of the room, her orange boyfriend following close behind. When the door finally closed, Rod was still very distracted by Nicky--he was just so cute. Was this really, **_**really**_** reality? Or was it just another fantasy?**

"**The medicine, huh?" Nicky said.**

"**Well it's hard to focus when you're so darn distracting…" Rod replied.**

"**You're not too bad yourself…" Nicky said, looking deep into Rod's eyes. For the third time that night, they locked lips again.**

"…**Nicky?" Rod asked, his arms around Nicky.**

"**Yes, wonderful?" Nicky replied. That was probably the cheesiest, silliest nickname he could think of, but Rod giggled at it happily.**

"**Is this a dream, Nicky? I… I just don't know if what just happened really did… when you left… when we fought…" He started to cry. "I thought I would never see you again… I should of let you speak… I'm sorry…"**

"**No… it's my fault… I just kept it all inside until it finally hurt you… I'm sorry Rod… I love you… so much…" Nicky replied, rubbing Rod's back.**

"**It's no one's fault Nicky… what matters is that you're here… that we're here together…"**

**Just then, the door opened. A nurse stood looking at the two hugging, and crying, and then she finally said, "I'm sorry, but visiting hour are over soon."**

"**Okay." Nicky said, pulling away from Rod. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"**

"**Sounds wonderful…" Rod said, lovingly.**

"**Okay… get better, so you can come home sooner, 'kay?"**

"**I will."**

"**Goodnight." Nicky said, as he walked out of the room.**

"**Goodnight, Nicky."**

**---**

**Nicky came home very happy. Actually, he was so happy that he was hyper. Nicky decided he was Hyper-Happy. He called everyone on the Avenue, giving them the good news that Rod is okay, and he would be home very soon. Even Trekkie Monster was relieved to hear the news.**

**The apartment was clean, all except the bedroom. Nicky wasn't sure if he wanted to go back in there, but he thought Rod would like it if it were clean.**

**He slowly walked inside, closing his eyes to try and avoid the sight of Rod's blood, and the disturbing image of him hurting himself a little longer. He wasn't at all good at doing laundry, and the covers were ruined anyway, so he got out some random sheets from the closet, and threw the old ones out. Nicky made beds like… well, like crap, but he tried over and over until he was sure that it was the way Rod would like it.**

**He stepped back a moment. "Hmm…" He thought for a moment, as looked at the beds. He thought for a little longer, and decided that Rod probably wouldn't mind if he pushed their beds together.**

**So he did.**

**And then he thought… it all started with Ricky didn't it? Ricky. "I think I'll give our good friend Ricky a call…" He said, as he picked up the phone, dialing his cell number.**

"_**Hey you've reached Ricky's cell. I'm probably busy doing charity work or something caring similar to that, so go ahead and leave a message, and I will certainly get back to you as soon as I can."**_

***BEEP***

"**Hey, Ricky, this is Nicky. Rod's in the hospital, you inconsiderate jackass. I thought you would actually have a legit reason to not pick up, like 'doing charity work,' but you're a big, fat, lying choadsmoker, so call me back when you stop being an asshole and having a huge cheat fest with some guy you picked up off the street. Bitch."**

**And with that, Nicky changed into his pajamas, and went to sleep.**

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, that Nicky's a crafty little devil.**

**Read, review please. (Nicky will give you a hug if you do.)**


	7. Back from the grave

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing. Those of you who reviewed may now get hugs from Nicky. *Jabs Nicky with a stick* (Nicky gives reviewers hugs. Rod gets confused.)**

* * *

**7: Back from the grave**

* * *

_**W-where… am I?**_

**There was nothing but darkness all around him.**

_**Why am I here?**_

**Suddenly, there was a flash of light, blinding him for one second.**

_**Where is he?**_

**He looked over at a figure just slightly shorter than him.**

_**Nicky is here?**_

**Nicky ran toward Rod as fast as he could, although they were both in slow motion.**

"…**Rod…"**

**Still running.**

"…**Rod?"**

**Almost there.**

"**Rod."**

**Rod opened his eyes. It was just another vibrant dream of his. Nicky's face was all blurry, so reached over and grabbed his glasses off the table next to the hospital bed.**

"**Hi, Rod!" Nicky said cheerfully. Bloodstains were sprinkled all over his orange hoodie from the night before.**

"**Hi, Nicky," Rod said with a yawn. "What time is it?"**

"**Nine." He replied.**

"**Nine? Nicky, you usually don't get up until eleven. Is it really that early?"**

"**Yup. I promised you I'd be here to visit you, and I wanted to be here early… and I was working on something for you last night… so, yeah." Nicky replied. He was so cute.**

**Rod didn't say anything for a while because he was too busy listening to Nicky babble on about telling everyone he was okay.**

"**Rod, I called Ricky." Nicky finally said.**

"**You called RICKY?? Why? What did you say to him?"**

"**I left a message, and I told him he was choadsmoker."**

**Rod looked at Nicky in disbelief. But then he started giggling. "Nicky, you're terrible." He said while laughing.**

"**I'm terrible? You're laughing!"**

"**I know… but you're so funny… and nice… and handsome…" Rod sighed, and wrapped his arms around Nicky. "I love you, Nicky…"**

"**I love you more." Nicky replied. Rod looked like he was about to fall asleep, head on Nicky's chest. "Hey, Rod?"**

"**Yes, Nicky?"**

"**The doctor said you can come home today… if you want."**

"**I'd love to…" Rod replied, sleepily.**

"**Well, okay… when do you want leave?" Nicky asked.**

"…**mmm… in a little while…" Rod said, looking perfectly content laying his head on Nicky's chest. Rod soon fell asleep, Nicky not minding at all. Soon, he too fell asleep.**

**---**

**Hours passed, and finally Rod woke up.**

"…**ngh… ugh…" Rod muttered, yawning.**

"**Morning, sunshine." Nicky said, smiling. Rod opened his eyes, and soon Nicky's eyes met his.**

**Nicky was lying beside Rod in the hospital bed the entire time, snuggled up in the covers.**

"**Nicky? What are you doing?" Rod said, blushing. Even though they confessed only yesterday, Nicky still made Rod blush.**

"**Nothing… just taking a nap…" Nicky said, smiling innocently.**

"**Yes, but… why are you… oh, never mind. What time is it?"**

"**Six… uh… thirty-one? Yeah. That's it." Nicky said looking at a clock on the wall.**

"**SIX?? Well, Nicky, we have to get going!" Rod said, getting up out of bed.**

_**Aww… darn… **_**Nicky thought. He could have stayed in bed with Rod for ever.**

"**I've got to get my stuff, get dressed…" Rod stopped himself. Nicky was there. "Nicky?"**

"**Yes, Rod?"**

"**I'm going to get dressed."**

"**Well, okay."**

"**Nicky, I don't want you to see me get dressed!!"**

"**Well, why not?" Nicky said innocently, his head poking out from the covers. Rod blushed again.**

"**Nicky, close your eyes."**

"**Aw, c'mon, Rod."**

"**Nooo…"**

"**Okay, okay. If you don't want me to look, I won't." Nicky said, pulling the covers up over his eyes. Rod got dressed in the same blood-splattered shirt, pants, and jacket he wore when he got there.**

"**Okay, Nicky. You can look."**

**Nicky poked his head out from behind the covers. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he saw Rod's bloodstains again, the image of him cutting himself appearing in his mind once more.**

"**Nicky, are you alright? You look a little shaken up." Rod said, noticing Nicky's expression right away.**

"**Uhh… yeah, Rod. I'm fine." Nicky said, as he sat up and got out of the hospital bed. "Just fine."**

**Rod walked toward him and put a hand on his friend's (well, technically his boyfriend's) shoulder. Nicky looked at him and hugged Rod.**

"**It's okay… it's over now… let's just forget it ever happened, okay?" Rod told Nicky.**

**Nicky took a deep breath, and said, "Okay."**

**---**

**When they got back to the Avenue, there was a huge party for Rod when he got back. Even Christmas Eve and Brian were there. Everyone was asking Rod various questions of "How are you?" and "Was it bad?" and "What did they do to you?" Rod answered these questions with: "Good," "No," and "Nothing."**

**Everyone each talked with Rod for a little while, until Nicky finally said: "Hey, Rod, I wanna show you something."**

**As they went into the apartment, Rod felt very content with himself. He was home, but more importantly, he was home with Nicky. After weeks of keeping all these feelings to himself, they would finally be together.**

**Nicky led Rod in the direction of their bedroom. "Close your eyes." Nicky said. Rod gave him a strange look. "Aw, c'mon, Rod." Rod closed his eyes. He could feel Nicky's hand grasp his, and he heard the door click open.**

"**Okay, Rod. Open 'em!" Rod opened his eyes, and gasped. Nicky had pushed their beds together. It wasn't very much to look at, but it got Rod's pulse racing. He looked at Nicky, who just looked back at him happily.**

"**Oh, Nicholas!!" Rod exclaimed, as he pulled Nicky into a tight embrace. They spun around until they landed on their beds, facing each other. Rod pulled Nicky in for a kiss, Nicky surprised at how he did so. Nicky had never seen Rod act that way before. They pulled away, Nicky breathless, Rod nuzzled his head up against Nicky's chest.**

"**Nicky…" Rod said dreamily. "I love you…"**

"**I love you too, Rod."**

"**Nicky…" Rod said as he pulled himself up so his mouth could be close to Nicky's ear.**

"**Yes, Rod?" Nicky whispered.**

"**I want you inside me."**

**Nicky could feel his face turn bright red as Rod pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. Nicky looked right back. They closed their eyes, and started kissing furiously. A weird and random thought popped up in Nicky's head: Rod tasted like strawberries.**

**Rod unzipped Nicky's hoodie and pulled it off of him, as Nicky began to unbutton Rod's shirt, a eventually went down to undoing Rod's pants, which was too easy of a task. Rod was quite thin.**

**Rod was a little concerned about Nicky's pants, and he began to screw around with the zipper until he could pull them off. Nicky put his hands on Rod's chest, and kissed his neck. Rod began to take off Nicky's boxers.**

**Nicky then moved his hands down Rod's body until he reached Rod's underwear, and pulled them off.**

"**Nicky… you don't know how loooong I've… nng… oh God… how long I've been waiting for you to… oh, Nicky… for you to… yes… yes… YES… oh my God… nng… Nicky… harder… yes… yes… OOOOHH MY GOD!!!"**

**---**

**Rod was breathing heavily, and had a crazy happy expression on his face. Now he was absolutely-positively sure this wasn't a dream.**

"**Nicky?" Rod said.**

"**Yes?" Nick said.**

"**I love you." Rod said, as he laid his head on Nicky's chest.**

**---**

**MEANWHILE…**

**---**

**Sylvia was reading an old book when suddenly she felt that odd, familiar feeling that someone she helped just got a happy ending. "Well, let's see… where is that list… ah, here we are." She got out a list of destinations and studied it for a while. She then reached in her pocket and grabbed a random purple pen.**

"**Let's see… Avenue Q… check… what's next… mm… ah."**

**She stopped for one second to put her backpack on.**

"**Sesame Street."**

**And with that she went off toward her next destination.**

**---**

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: Wow. It's finished. And now it shall be rated M (GEE, THANKS A LOT, YAOI CRAVING). I swear, CrazyMellow, if you tell ANYONE, you. Are. Dead.**

**Oh, and by the way, I am going to be writing a Sesame Street fan fiction. And yes, Sylvia will be there.**

**THANKS GUYS!!! Happy Holidays!!**


End file.
